Shadow Pokemon
Shadow Pokémon are a unique kind of Pokémon created by Team Cipher and Snagem in the Gamecube games, Colosseum and XD: Gale of Darkness. In these games, one of the goals is to purify these Pokémon. In Rise of the Rockets, Shadow Admin Ace temporarily restarted the Shadow Program in Hoenn, creating a small number of Shadow Pokémon that eventually managed to escape into the wild. The escaped Pokémon resulted in the program becoming permanently obsolete, as well as contributing to Ace's fall from grace within Team Rocket. Overview of Shadow Pokémon Shadow Pokémon are Pokémon that have been transformed into fighting machines by some sort of artificial process. This renders them as completely emotionless fighting machines that will not hesitate to attack other Pokémon, or even people. Their design, however, is imperfect, and as such they are much more unstable than normal Pokémon. Shadow Pokémon have a tendency to fall into an extreme rage, usually called Hyper Mode, in which the Shadow Pokémon won't listen to his/her trainer and will attack with great force, usually causing recoil and hurting themselves. Shadow Pokémon can be purified, reverting the changes that were made to them by artificial means. This can be done by various ways; the most simple one is to spend time with the Shadow Pokémon. With time, the door of the Pokémon's heart will open up. Once the door is fully open the trainer must take the Shadow Pokémon to Agate Village in Orre, in order to complete the purification. Shadow Pokemon in Rise of the Rockets At some point during her reign, Shadow Admin Ace attempted to restart the Shadow Pokémon program in Hoenn, as a way to create more obedient soldiers. The project was short lived, however, as she was removed from office soon after and the majority of her work was destroyed, leaving few remaining Shadow Pokémon, all of which escaped from the lab they were created in. Roderick Krane was the first person outside of Team Rocket to encounter a Shadow Pokémon, this being a Shadow Shinx. They have made few appearances outside of this, though they have begun to appear more often than usual. Enhanced Shadow Pokemon In the Unova region, a different kind of Shadow Pokémon have appeared. These are called Enhanced Shadow Pokémon, due to them being impossible to cure by normal methods. This is because they are users of the Aura, and their Aura has become a Shadow Aura, making the Shadow effects more permanent. The only real way to cure them (and control them) is for them to connect with an Aura using trainer or Pokémon. Their shadow moves are then removed, but they will not be removed of their shadow condition. Over time however, they may gradually become less and less possessed by their shadow condition, possibly to the point where they can be cured. Though the source of these kinds of Shadow Pokémon seems to be from Unova, one did manage to make its way to the Kanto region, though how it arrived there is not known. List of current Shadow Pokemon Most of the existing Shadow Pokémon have been caught by several Team Liberty Agents, but not all of them. This is a list of the current Shadow Pokémon known to exist, as well as their trainers and whether or not they have been purified. Six other Shadow Pokémon exist, but have not been found or documented. Trivia *Team Rocket has used 'Dark' Pokémon at a few points in Rise of the Rockets, notably a Dark Tyranitar and a Dark Scizor; however, they are not considered Shadow Pokémon, due to their lack of Shadow Attacks and because they still showed control over their actions. **It is possible that these Dark Pokémon were modified Shadow Pokémon, as they were found in Shadow Admin Ace's mainbase and she was the one who restarted the Shadow Program. **It is also interesting to note that these Dark Pokémon were the same species as those used by the Iron Masked Marauder, an infamous Team Rocket member, about 20 years prior to Rise of the Rockets. Category:Pokemon Category:Story Info